


Team Up

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Team Up

I don’t own RPM. Hope you enjoy!

 

Dillon and Summer turned when they heard a cracking noise behind them. Ziggy was soon running up the stairs and slamming his door.

“Look what you did!” Dillon growled at Summer. She had pulled Dillon in for a kiss, hoping to show him her feelings. Unfortunately, Ziggy had walked in mid-kiss.

“What?” Summer looked at him confused, “Why did he run off?”

“Summer, I know you’ve liked me for a while. I’m sorry I didn’t just say I wasn’t interested, but I thought you saw me ignoring your advances.”

Summer looked at him wide-eyed, “I thought you were just clueless…”

“I’m sorry, Summer.”

“So, it’s him, isn’t it?”

Dillon nodded as he grabbed the broom to clean up the broken glass on the floor.  Noticing a few drops of blood he muttered, “Dammit, Ziggy.”

Summer took a few seconds to calm her breathing before she headed up stairs. Knocking on the green ranger’s door she spoke, “Ziggy? Can I please talk to you?”

“Go away, Summer.”

“Please, let me explain. It wasn’t Dillon’s fault.”

Ziggy finally came and unlocked the door. Summer followed him as he went back to his desk nursing his hand. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and went back to picking shards of glass from his skin.

Summer saw the tears welling in his eyes and knew it wasn’t helping him take out the glass, “May I?”

Ziggy looked up at her and finally nodded, handing Summer the tweezers.

“Ziggy, I didn’t realize you liked Dillon or that you two had a thing together. I thought he was just clueless, so I initiated the kiss, hoping to get my feelings across.”

Summer was surprised when Ziggy actually chuckled, “I honestly figured this would happen, I just didn’t think it would hurt as bad as it did.”

“The glass doesn’t help, I’m sure.”

Ziggy smirked as he wiped the tears away with his uninjured hand, “I told Dillon multiple times to just be straight to you and tell you how he felt, but he insisted otherwise.”

“So, it’s totally Dillon’s fault.”

“Mhmm,” Ziggy winced as Summer pulled the last piece of glass from Ziggy’s hand. She poured some peroxide over it and Ziggy focused on the bubbles forming around his wounds.

“Are we alright? I’m really sorry this happened.”

“Of course, Summer. Like you said, it’s Dillon’s fault.”

Summer grabbed the bandages Ziggy had pulled out and started wrapping up his hand, “Want to go eat? My treat.”

“Are we leaving Dillon here?”

“Of course, he needs to be punished, right?” Summer smirked.

“I knew I liked you for a reason,” Ziggy smiled back.

Dillon was heading up the stairs when Summer and Ziggy left his room.

“Ziggy…”

“Summer and I are going out to eat,” Ziggy placed a quick peck on Dillon’s cheek and smiled acting like nothing had happened, “See you later!”

A look of confusion crossed his face as Summer smiled at him too. He watched as they walked out of the garage. He hadn’t noticed Flynn who was sitting on the couch the entire time, “I think you’re in for some trouble if they have teamed up against you. Might want to watch your back, mate.”


End file.
